Volbloed en verloofd?
by Dracoloveshermione
Summary: Hermione komt erachter dat ze een volbloed heks is en dat ze verloofd is met Draco Malfoy,en dan komt ze tot een nieuwe ontdekking.ZE IS ZWANGER VAN ZIJN TWEELING!Hoe dit afloopt lezen maar!
1. de eerste negen hoofdstukken

Schrijversnotities:

Dit verhaal gaat over Draco Malfoy en Hermione Granger.

Alle namen van de karakters zijn in het engels.

Disclaimer:ik bezit geen van de hp karakters in dit verhaal.

Volbloed en verloofd?

Chapter 1:ik?volbloed?

Het was een mooie morgen in september toen Hermione Granger wakker werd.

Slaperig liep ze de trap af en ging naar de keuken.

Daar zat haar vader met een brief van Hogwarts en een verzegelde brief in zijn handen.

Hoi liefje, zij hij.

Heey pap, is mijn brief van Hogwarts eral?

Oh ja, hier.

Bedankt.

Ze maakte de brief open en er stond….

_Beste juffrouw Granger,_

_Het doet me genoegen dat u ook dit jaar weer naar Hogwarts kunt komen._

_Bijgaand treft u een lijst aan schoolboeken die u dit jaar nodig zult hebben._

_Ook kan ik u met trots meedelen dat u bent geselecteerd als hoofdmonitor voor u komend en laatste schooljaar._

_Het schooljaar begint weer op 1 september._

_Hoogachtend_

_Minevra Anderling_

_Assistent-schoolhoofd_

Hermione maakte een sprongetje van geluk, ZIJ was hoofdmonitor!

Ze las de brief nog 3 keer door..

Ze kon het gewoon niet geloven.

Maar haar blijdschap duurde helaas niet lang…

Chapter 2: Een verschrikkelijke ontdekking

Lieverd..begon haar vader.

Ja?zei Hermione verbaasd.

Ik moet je wat vertellen.

Wat dan?

JIJ bent een VOLBLOED heks.

WAT? NEE DAT KAN NIET IK BEN EEN MODDERBLOEDJE EN JULLIE ZIJN DREUZELS!

Schat luister nou even…

Niet alleen ben je een volbloed heks je bent ook verloofd met Draco Malfoy.

WAT? NEE IK GA ECHT NIET!TROUWEN MET DE ARROGANTE FRETTEJONGEN!

Je moet wel, als je niet met hem trouwt worden jij en ik en je moeder gedood.

….

Hermione wist niet wat ze moest zeggen.

Dus ik moet wel.

JA!

FIJN!

Op dat moment in Malfoy Manor.

Draco, ik moet je even spreken in mijn werkkamer…

Ok vader ik kom eraan.

Draco mijn jongen je bent al vanaf je geboorte verloofd met de VOLBLOED heks Hermione Granger.

WATT?NEE DIT KAN NIET!VADER IK HAAT HAAR.

Je hebt geen andere keus Draco of je trouwt met HAAR of je sterft!

Oh…..nou ok.

Goeie jongen, verstandige keus Draco.

Nou ik ga samen met je moeder de bruiloft plannen en ervoor zorgen dat alles in orde is als je toekomstige bruid vanmiddag arriveert.

En Draco…

Ja vader?

Wees aardig tegen haar.

Ok vader.

Goed zo.

(sorry dat de hoofdstukken zo kort zijn, ik probeer steeds weer nieuwe inspiratie te vinden.)

Chapter 3: Malfoy Manor

In het huis van de Grangers.

Hermione alsjeblieft luister naar me.

Je gaat vanmiddag samen met mij naar Malfoy Manor of je wil of niet!

PAP! Schreeuwde Hermione.

Niks te maren jongedame!

Die middag zo rond 2 uur had Hermione haar koffer ingepakt en stonden zij en haar vader op het punt om te vertrekken naar Malfoy Manor.

Haar moeder stond al bij de haard met wat brandstof.

Ok lieverd ik ga eerst en jij komt direct achter me aan.

OK pap.

Haar vader ging in de haard staan en pakte een hand vol brandstof en riep toen:

Malfoy Manor.

Een tel later verdween hij in een zee van groene vlammen.

Nu was het haar beurt.

Ze ging in de haard staan, pakte een hand vol brandstof en schreeuwde:

Malfoy Manor!

Ook zei verdween.

Een seconde later kwam ze een haard uitgezoefd.

Ze zag haar vader en meneer Malfoy al naast de haard staan.

Hallo, juffrouw Granger, zei Lucius Malfoy.

Hallo meneer Malfoy.

Draco wacht op je in de woonkamer.

Volg mij alsjeblieft.

En dat deed ze, ze keek om zich heen.

Het huis was zwart en niet erg uitnodigend.

Ze rilde ervan, dit huis was nodig toe aan wat kleur dacht ze.

Toen ze bij de woonkamer aankwamen zaten daar Draco en Narcissa Malfoy.

Hoi, zei Draco.

Hoi, zei Hermione verlegen.

Hallo, juffrouw Granger zei Narcissa Malfoy opgewekt.

Hallo mevrouw Malfoy.

Laten we de 2 verloofde even alleen laten zei Lucius.

Ok zeiden Narcissa en Ted Granger in koor.

Zo begon Draco, waar wil je over praten?

Chapter 4:de gastenlijst

Emmm, over de mensen die we willen uitnodigen op de bruiloft?

Ok als je dat wilt,liefje.

?Hermione begreep het niet.

Hij noemde haar LIEFJE?

NEE,DAT KON NIET!

Em, wie wil jij uitnodigen begon ze.

Ik dacht aan:

Pansy Parkinson

Crabbe

Goyle

Blaise Zabini

En jij Hermione?

Ik dacht aan:….begon ze

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Padma en Parvati Patil.

En Neville Longbotom.

Ok dat is ook weer geregeld.

Mooi.

En weet je alle regels van ons huwelijk al?

Welke regels?

Nee dus.

Nou,

1:we moeten doen alsof we verliefd zijn in publieke gebieden.

2:je mag mijn vader nooit tegenspreken.

3:we moeten op onze 20e verjaardag een kind hebben, bij voorkeur een jongen.

4:we mogen elkaar nooit bedriegen met een ander.

5:wie 1 van de vier regels verbreekt word gedood.

Duidelijk?

Ja Draco, heel duidelijk.

Mooi!

Chapter 5:de eerste dag in Malfoy Manor.

Die avond net voor het eten.

Lieverd ik moet weer gaan.zei Hermione's vader.

Oh ok.

Wees aardig en spreek ze niet tegen!

Ja pap.

Brave meid.

In de eetkamer.

Zo, begon Lucius.

Hebben jullie al een gastenlijst opgesteld, Draco?

Ja vader.

Uitstekend wie komen er?

Pansy Parkinson

Crabbe

Goyle

Blaise Zabini

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Padma en Parvati Patil.

En Neville Longbotom

Ok ik verstuur de uitnodigingen vanavond.

Bedankt vader.

En Hermione wanneer wil je je bruidsjurk uitzoeken?vroeg Narcissa.

Em, wanneer het u uitkomt mevrouw Malfoy.

Morgen dan?vroeg Narcissa.

Ok.

Goed dan nemen we jullie schoolspullen ook meteen mee.

Ok.

Mooi dat is dan ook weer geregeld.

Die avond in de kamer van Draco en Hermione.

Er is maar 1 bed, zei Hermione verbaasd.

We moeten samen in 1 bed slapen, zei Draco.

Oh…

Nou Dames eerst.

Nee, ik ga dus echt geen bed delen met jou, FRETTEJONGEN!

Draco verloor zijn geduld een duwde Hermione op het bed.

Daar lag hij boven op haar.

En…

Ze begonnen te kussen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

de volgende ochtend…

goeie morgen Hermione,zei Draco.

Eh, oh goeie morgen,schatje.

Je gaat over een uur winkelen met mijn moeder,zei Draco zacht in haar oor.

Uhuh….zei ze.

Ok,zei hij en hij kuste haar op haar voorhoofd.

Toen liep hij de kamer uit en ging hij naar beneden.

Chapter 6:de wegisweg

Toen Hermione gedoucht had en zich had aangekleed ging ze naar beneden.

Narcissa stond al bij de voordeur te wachten.

Ze liep naar haar toe, Narcissa had een oude kapotte voetbal in haar hand.

Hermione keek er verbaasd naar.

Dit is een viavia zei Narcissa.

Raak hem maar aan want over 1 minuutje vertrekt ie.

Hermione raakte de viavia aan en na 1 minuut voelde ze een ruk achter haar navel en stonden ze opeens in de wegisweg.

Ze liepen naar madame mallekin, gewaden voor alle gelegenheden.

Toen ze daar binnenliepen werd Hermione gelijk meegesleurd naar de bruidsafdeling.

Hermione koos een zijde witte jurk uit met gouden randjes en geen bandjes.

Voor Draco kozen ze een perfect wit pak uit met een witte neproos erop.

In totaal koste dit alles 1000 galjoenen!

Hermione schrok zich dood.

Maar Narcissa zei dat ze zich geen zorgen hoefde te maken.

Nadat ze de bruidskleding hadden uitgezocht, gingen ze alle schoolspullen kopen voor Draco en Hermione.

Na een heftige dag shoppen keerde de vrouwen terug naar Malfoy Manor.

Na het eten moesten Draco en Hermione gelijk naar bed, want morgen moesten ze weer naar Hogwarts.

De volgende morgen liet Draco haar een zwart doosje zien.

Hij opende het en…een prachtige diamanten ring verscheen.

Hij deed het om haar vinger en kuste haar daarna op haar lippen.

Tot zijn verbazing kuste zij hem terug.

Nadat zij ook was aangekleed gingen ze naar beneden om te ontbijten.

En na het ontbijt gingen ze met een Limo naar het treinstation.

Ze moesten een heel eind rijden want het station lag ver weg van Malfoy Manor.

Hermione keek de hele rit naar buiten.

Ze zag bomen en andere auto's.

Ze zag Dreuzels met kleine kinderen en aktetassen.

En toen ze bij het station waren zag ze ook de oude ford angila van de Weasleys weer.

Ze liepen door het hek tussen perron 9 en 10 en kwamen zo op perron 9 ¾.

Het kwam Hermione allemaal weer teboven hoe zij, Harry en Ron elkaar hadden ontmoet in de hogwartsexpress.

Wat waren dat toen goede tijden.

Zij en Draco liepen naar de trein en stapte in.

Ze zwaaide vanuit een raam naar Lucius en Narcissa en zochten toen een coupe.

Niet veel later kwamen Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Crabbe en Goyle elkaar tegen voor de coupe van Draco en Hermione.

Ze keken naar hun en maakte allemaal een sprongetje van schrik.

WAT DOET DIE FRETTEJONGEN BIJ JOU IN DE COUPE HERMIONE!schreeuwde Ron.

Ron alsjeblieft kalmeer en kom er allemaal maar bijzitten, zei Hermione.

Dat deden ze.

Chapter 7: Hogwarts

Hermione begon alles uit te leggen en Draco keek alleen maar naar haar en zei niks.

Toen Hermione klaar was vroeg Pansy of het waar was wat Hermione zei.

Ja Pansy, het is waar.zei Draco.

De hele weg zeiden ze niets.

Na een lange en stille treintocht kwamen ze aan op het perron van Hogwarts.

Nadat ze hun spullen uit de trein hadden gehaald liepen ze met zijn achten naar de koetsen.

Ze gingen met zijn allen in een koets zitten.

En weer waren ze stil,totdat Draco de stilte verbrak.

En,hebben jullie de uitnodigingen voor de bruiloft ontvangen?

Ja zeiden de anderen in koor.

Mooi!

Gelukkig waren ze nu bij het kasteel.

Het was nog steeds niet veranderd.

Ze gingen de grote zaal binnen en liepen naar hun eigen tafels.

Toen begon de sorteer ceremonie.

De eerstejaars kwamen binnen en hun namen werden 1 voor 1 opgelezen.

6 eerstejaars werden er bij Zwadderich ingedeeld,7bij Huffelpuf,8 bij Ravenklauw en 6 bij Griffoendor.

Na de sorteer ceremonie was er een groot feestmaal.

Er waren aardappels,rosbief,worstjes,spek,gebakken kip,en nog veel meer.

En na het feestmaal zongen ze het gebruikelijke schoollied.

En net voordat ze de grote zaal moesten verlaten moesten Draco en Hermione naar de oppertafel komen om hun taken als hoofdmonitoren op zich te nemen.

En om hun wachtwoord van hun kamer te komen halen.

Zo, begon professor Dumbledore jullie willen jullie wachtwoord?

Ja professor zeiden ze in koor.

Ok jullie wachtwoord is: Draconis.

Ok bedankt professor.

Ze liepen naar hun kamer.

Ze gaven het wachtwoord aan het portret van Zalazar Zwadderich.

En……….

Ze gingen naar binnen en zagen daar een prachtige kamer die versierd was met de afdelingskleuren van Griffoendor en Zwadderich.

Chapter 8: de bruiloft

Het is nu 10 september 1997.

De bruiloft van Hermione en Draco begint over10 minuten.

Draco stond al bij het altaar te wachten op zijn bruid.

En daar kwam ze aan.

Ze was prachtig,haar haren waren opgestoken en haar zijden jurk stond haar prachtig.

Ze liep naar het altaar en ging naast Draco staan.

En nadat professor Dumbledore de hele zooi had opgezegd vroeg hij aan Draco:

Draco Lucius Malfoy neem jij Hermione Margret Granger tot u wettelijke echtgenote tot de dood u scheidt?

Ja,zei Draco.

En u Hermione Margret Granger neem jij Draco Lucius Malfoy tot u wettelijke echtgenoot tot de dood u scheidt?

Ja,ze Hermione.

Dan vraag ik u nu om u verlovingsring af te doen en u toverstok ernaar te wijzen.

Dat deden ze en niet veel later veranderde hun verlovingsringen in trouwringen.

Doe nu de ring om de ringvinger van uw echtgenoot(e).

Dan verklaar ik u nu tot man en vrouw, u mag de bruid kussen.

En dat deed Draco, hij kuste haar lang.

Daarna volgde er een luid applaus van alle gasten en natuurlijk de afterparty.

Iedereen ging naar binnen en feliciteerde het pasgetrouwde paar met hun huwelijk.

Daarna feesten ze allemaal tot 12 uur s'nachts.

De volgende ochtend waren Draco en Hermione weer opweg naar Hogwarts voor hun studie.

Eenmaal daar aangekomen werden ze toegejuicht door alle leerlingen.

Ze stonden verbaasd naar de juichende menigte te kijken, niet wetend dat ze over precies 2 uur de meest geweldige ontdekking van hun leven deden.

Chapter 9: de zwangerschap.

Ze waren nog maar net terug of Draco moest een wedstrijd spelen tegen Griffoendor.

Iedereen ging naar het Zwerkbal Stadion.

Het was een Spannende wedstrijd waarbij Draco een paar ribben brak en de snaai ving.

Toen blies Madame Hooch op haar fluitje.

Hermione kwam naar Draco gerend en vloog haar man om de nek.

Maar toen….

Een van de beukers was nog niet gevangen en hij beukte Hermione tegen haar arm die ze toen brak.

Draco en Hermione werden met spoed naar de ziekenzaal gebracht.

Madame Pomfrey wou voor de zekerheid toch even kijken of ze geen interne wonden had, er verscheen een blauw licht en toen…

Oh mijn god!schreeuwde madame Pomfrey.

Wat is er?vroeg Draco ongerust.

Wisten jullie dat Hermione al 2 maanden zwanger was?

WAT?Hermione kon het niet geloven.

Oh wow,Hermione!Draco vloog haar om de nek en kuste haar op haar wang.

Dit is geweldig nieuws!

En toen vroeg madame Pomfrey, lieverd weet je zeker dat je het kind wil houden?

Ja, zei Hermione duidelijk.

Nou…ok dan.

Madame Pomfrey, weet u al wat het gaat worden?vroeg Draco.

Ja zei ze.Een jongen en een meisje

We krijgen een TWEELING Hermione!

Draco was nog nooit zo blij geweest.

Een tweeling hij kon het niet geloven!

Hoe zullen we ze noemen?vroeg hij.

Em, ik dacht aan Lucian en Lariana.zei ze.

Ok we noemen ze Lucian Draco Malfoy en Lariana Hermione Malfoy.zei hij.

Ok.


	2. 7 zware maanden

Chapter 10: 7 zware maanden

(in dit hoofdstuk wordt de zwangerschap van Hermione samengevat, het volgende hoofdstuk heet namelijk de bekendmaking.En even voor degene die niet weten in welk jaartal Hermione en Draco geboren zijn, in 1997 zitten beide in het 7e jaar.)

_Lief dagboek, 11-oktober 1997 _

_Vandaag is het precies drie maanden geleden dat ik zwanger werd._

_Ik kan niet wachten totdat de tweeling is geboren._

_En Draco blijft me maar bestoken met vragen wanneer ik nou uitgerekend ben,_

_Terwijl ik hem dat al zo vaak verteld heb._

_Hij is ook zo enthousiast._

_Zelfs Ron en Harry vinden het geweldig dat ze (oom) worden._

_Ik zou het gezicht van Pansy Parkinson wel eens willen zien toen ze hoorde dat ik en Draco een tweeling kregen._

_Maar ik moet stoppen met schrijven want Draco roept me._

_Liefs Hermione Granger._

Hermione las de tekst nog eens.

Alweer 3 maanden.

Wat vliegt de tijd.

Maar ja ik ga naar Draco, hij staat op me te wachten.

Hermione ging naar beneden waar ze Draco aantrof in een van de banken.

Hey schat, hoe gaat het?Zei hij.

Goed hoor zei ze.

Mooi.

We hebben zo meteen Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten van professor Lupin.Zei hij.

Laten we gaan, ik wil niet te laat komen.Zei ze.

5 maanden later wanneer Hermione de laatste dag van haar zwangerschap doorbrengt.

Het is nu 10 april 1997.

Mijn laatste dag, dacht Hermione bij zichzelf.

Ze was nerveus en tegelijkertijd ook heel opgewonden.

En ze was niet de enige, heel de school inclusief alle leraren waren in rep en roer.

Speciaal voor deze laatste dag van haar zwangerschap vielen alle lessen uit en was er een feestdag.

Maar wat ze niet wist was dat over 2 uur haar vliezen zouden breken en de bevalling zou beginnen.

Ze feesten nu nog net zo hard als allen anderen.

2 uur later.

AH!Schreeuwde Hermione in een keer.

En toen wist iedereen het de bevalling was begonnen.

Hermione werd onmiddellijk naar de ziekenzaal gebracht.

30 minuten later kwamen Madame Pomfrey en Draco de ziekenzaal uit en liepen ze naar de grote zaal samen met professor Dumbledore.


	3. de bekendmaking

Chapter 11: De bekendmaking

Met zijn drieën liepen ze naar de grote zaal waar iedereen met smart zat te wachten op de 2 nieuwe wonderen van Hogwarts.

Toen ze binnenkwamen klonk er een oorverdovend applaus.

Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey en Draco liepen de trap op in de grote zaal en toen begon Professor Dumbledore met zijn toespraak.

_Ouders leerlingen en leraren!_

_Ik kan u met blijdschap meedelen dat Draco Lucius Malfoy en Hermione Margret Granger samen Lucian Draco Malfoy en Lariana Hermione Malfoy op deze wereld hebben gezet._

_Ik wil deze twee wolkjes graag zegenen met de volgende spreuk._

_Moge de kracht van aarde,lucht,water en vuur altijd bij u zijn._

_Moge de onsterfelijke jullie beschermen._

_Moge jullie ook onsterfelijk zijn en mogen jullie de wereld behoeden voor het kwade._

_Ik geef hierbij de kracht van de onsterfelijke en het onsterfelijke bloed aan Lucian Draco Malfoy en Lariana Hermione Malfoy._

_Ik dank u voor u komst._

Toen de ceremonie afgelopen was gingen Draco en madame Pomfrey weer terug naar de ziekenzaal.

Waar ze Hermione in bed lag te wachten op haar man en haar tweeling.

De dagen vlogen voorbij en de tweeling groeide als kool.

Op een dag werd Hermione wakker en zag ze dat de oogjes van de tweeling open waren.

Haar zoontje had grijze ogen, als een zee die gekalmeerd is na een zware storm.

Haar dochtertje had groen/blauwe ogen een beetje als een zee die je ziet op een mooie warme dag.

Wat lijken ze toch op hun vader, dacht Hermione.

(sorry dat dit hoofdstuk zo kort is.)


	4. de trotse grootouders

Chapter 12: de trotse grootouders

Het is nu meivakantie en Draco en Hermione zijn op weg naar Malfoy Manor.

De tweeling gaat nu voor het eerst hun grootouders Lucius en Narcissa ontmoeten.

Draco zou de gezichten van zijn ouders wel eens willen zien, als hij en Hermione hun tweeling laten zien.

Zijn vader zou waarschijnlijk een reusachtig feest geven.

En zijn moeder zou waarschijnlijk niet meer kunnen stoppen met huilen van geluk.

Hij lachte.

Is er iets Draco?Vroeg Hermione.

Huh?oh!Nee, ik dacht, hoe zouden de gezichten van mijn ouders eruit zien als ze de tweeling zien. Zei hij.

Oh, ik denk dat ze trots zullen zijn. Zei ze.

Ja, want onze tweeling is prachtig! Toch schat?

Ja, maar het was wel zwaar om ze op deze wereld te zetten.

Dat geloof ik graag. Zei hij en hij kuste haar op haar voorhoofd.

Toen stopte de hogwartsexpress.

Ze waren weer in Londen.

Draco droeg eerst hun koffers naar buiten en gaf ze aan een huiself, daarna pakte hij zijn zoon en Hermione pakte hun dochter en stapte ze samen de trein uit.

De twee trotse grootouders liepen gelijk naar hen toe om de tweeling over te pakken.

Lucius pakte zijn kleinzoon en bekeek hem eens goed, Lucian had grijze ogen en goudbruin haar.

Hij heeft zijn vaders ogen.Zei Lucius gelijk.

En zijn moeders haar.Zei Narcissa.

Daarna gaf Lucius, Lucian aan Narcissa en pakte zijn kleindochter aan van Hermione.

Ze had groen/blauwe ogen en goudblond haar.

Ook zij heeft de ogen van haar vader en de haarkleur van haar moeder.

Draco, mijn jongen.Zei hij.

Je hebt een geweldige vrouw en twee prachtige kinderen.

Draco glunderde van top tot teen.

Dank u vader.Zei Hermione.

Nou, zullen we terug gaan?Vroeg Narcissa.

Ja, zei Draco.

Het is een lange reis geweest en Hermione heeft net zoals de tweeling veel rust nodig.


End file.
